


I Could Live by the Light in Your Eyes

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Series: Complimenting Parts [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, important relationship talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Poe is exhausted when he finally makes it home but he has something important he needs to talk to Finn about.





	I Could Live by the Light in Your Eyes

It takes three tries for Poe to get the key in the lock, which is fine.

He's not frustrated.

Even if he had to deal with a nearly twelve hour delay and aggravated passengers. He's not.

He's just tired, is all.

What feels like an eternity of trying to push the key into the lock with his exhaustion-clumsy fingers later he finally gets the door open. He lurches into the apartment and drops his bag, toeing off his shoes without bothering to check how they end up. Bee crashes into his leg, her tail wagging so hard her entire body is moving with it. “Hi sweetheart,”

He scratches her head, the tense knot in his chest easing as his fingers move over her soft fur.

He's finally home.

He pulls his tie off and unbuttons the top couple buttons of his shirt as he walks into the living room. The relief grows exponentially, rushing through his veins like a drug when he sees Finn passed out on the couch, still in his scrubs. He kneels on the couch, as careful as his heavy limbs can allow him as he puts one knee between Finn's spread legs.

The couch shifting under his weight is enough to make Finn stir. He shifts, his eyes flying open when his leg knocks against Poe's. He blinks, absolutely adorable as he rubs his open palm over his eyes. “Poe?”

“Hey,” He sighs, lowering down until he's splayed over Finn and can nuzzle the side of his jaw. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Finn kisses his cheek, his temple, the side of his nose. “Love you.”

He presses his face against Finn's neck, gasping at the emotion he'd been ignoring surges through him, tight in his throat, pushing the air out of his lungs.

Finn tightens his arms around him. “Poe? What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” He says it too quickly, he knows he does, but the word slips free before his brain has a chance to catch up and hold onto it. He sighs, breathes in the trace of Finn's soap, feeling painfully small in Finn's arms. “Just missed you.”

“Poe -”

He pushes himself up and stares at Finn, his heart thudding. “Can we talk?”

Finn frowns. “Of course. What's going on?”

He bites his lip and stumbles back, off of Finn's legs, sitting with the armrest digging into his spine. Finn sits up, his leg pressed against Poe. He takes Finn's hand, tries to concentrate on the warm, solid touch, and takes a deep breath. “Before I tell you I want you to know that this isn't just because I had a bad day. I've been thinking about this for a while.”

Finn's hand tenses in his, the small movement making Poe's pulse spike all over again.

He locks his gaze with Finn's. “I'm going to put in a request at work. To switch to domestic flights, so I can be here in the evening. Be home.”

Finn blinks. He opens his mouth only to shut it again, searching his face. “I thought you loved the travelling.”

“I did.” He shrugs. “It's not worth it, anymore. It hasn't been for a long time. Even before I met you I was getting so tired of always being alone and now - now all I can think about when I leave is how long it's going to be until I get back.”

Finn squeezes his hand, reassuring. Any kind of physical contact with Finn is normally the fastest way to soothe him but his heart continues to race, the words he's about to say like adrenaline in his veins.

“I intend to marry you. This isn't -” Finn bites his lip, the edges of his mouth curling up, and Poe can't help but smile too. He shakes his head quickly, his grin growing despite every attempt to squeeze his lips back together, totally powerless at the spark in Finn's eyes. “This isn't a proposal. I'm - that's going to be way better - but this is a fact. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Finn stares at him.

“I want to have a family with you. It doesn't have to be like tonight or anything, but - this is me going all in. I don't want to be the absent partner - or husband, or father -” His heart skips a beat as the thoughts that have been growing and pushing at him for so long now are finally coming out, finally in the light. “My job isn't worth that. Not just so I can go be alone in some random city. This is my priority. Being here. With you.”

The moment stretches out, the heavy silence lingering, digging into the soft, vulnerable space in his chest. “I - I'm still a resident for another year, Poe. I can't - my schedule isn't going to be any better for at least that long.”

“That's okay.” He squeezes Finn's hand, pulling it closer to him. “I'm not asking you to change anything, Finn.”

Finn takes a deep breath. “I can't ask you to do that either.”

“You're not.” He shakes his head. “I'm choosing to do this.”

“What if I end up doing a fellowship? Or I have to move?”

“I would follow you to the end of the earth, Finn.” He grins slowly. “I'm not saying we have to change everything right away. It'll probably take a while just to get the transfer, but. I want this. I want to be here, with you, so we can start planning the rest of our lives.”

Finn bites his lip, his eyes shining. “I want that too.”

The words are quiet, soft, the best words Poe has ever heard in his entire life. They move through him, washing over him, lifting him as they settle deep inside him, solid and sure. He laughs, his shoulders lifting as the weight of keeping this inside finally eases.

Finn hugs him, pulling him close, holding Poe to his chest, helping him clamber into his lap. “God, Poe. I want all of that.”

He wraps his arms around Finn's shoulders, pressing kisses everywhere he can reach, across his forehead and down his cheek, trailing kisses until he finally reaches Finn's mouth, delirious from happiness and exhaustion and so much love.

Finn kisses him back just as hard, cupping his jaw, his thumb running back and forth across Poe's cheek. He breaks the kiss and kisses the corner of his mouth, the tip of his chin. “Hey, Poe?”

“Mm?”

Finn nudges his jaw, waiting until he opens his eyes. “What if I want to propose to you instead?”

He grins, laughter bubbling in his chest as he nuzzles the side of Finn's head. “Clock’s ticking, buddy.”

Finn laughs. “How do you know I haven't already planned it?”

He brushes his hand over Finn's head. “Guess we’ll just have to see, won't we?”

“Guess we will.” Finn kisses him again, lingering. “Can't believe I'm going to have to deal with that morning breath for the rest of my life, though.”

He bursts out laughing, pushing Finn's shoulder. “Hey, be nice, I just had a long day.”

Finn rubs his palm over the small of Poe's back. “I'm glad you made it back.”

“Me too.” He yawns, breathing a laugh when it makes Finn yawn too. “Want to take a celebratory nap?”

“God, yes.” Finn drops back down and settles into the couch.

He pulls his belt and fly open, pushing his pants down his thighs.

Finn raises an eyebrow. “I thought we were taking a nap?”

Finn puts a hand on his belly to help steady him as he tugs his pants past his knees and kicks them to the floor. “Yeah, I've been in this for almost a day. Not all of us get to wear pjs to work.”

Finn laughs. “This is my uniform, thank you.”

He kisses Finn quickly, settling against his chest without bothering to open his eyes. Finn wraps his arms around him and nuzzles the top of his head, the steady rise and fall of his chest already luring Poe to sleep.

He dreams of dancing with Finn, surrounded by their friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a prompt on tumblr but i really love this universe so i'm putting it up here too
> 
> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it


End file.
